Larinde
Larinde is a nation comprised of the eastern islands of Zapita. The people of Larinde are hard working and strong willed and are culturally very divided and troubled. The general climate in Larinde is very wet, temperate and monsoonal. Larinde is very mountainous with most of the population living on high plateaus, in steep valleys or on coastal deltas. Larinde has long been in a state of war or turmoil. Geography Larinde is composed of ten islands they are, in order of population, Alimen, Kilashadra, Grenflen, Rilhan, Kilarnthe, Museonia, Colyand, Trotskinia, Litholia and finally Poloko. Larinde is an island chain and is generally very elevated. Alimen The largest island Alimen is dominated by the huge mountain range in the center of the island. This mountain range is shaped like an oval pointing north. South of this moutain range is a limestone plateau that extends all the way to the Strait of Shila. Most people live in the fertile coastal plains in cities such as Rouskive, Tuvanu, Shizen and, the capital, Shiland. Between the cities and towns there are rolling green hills and fields. As you get further inland the elevation rises quickly with forests and steep gorges with fast roaring rivers in them. In central Alimen the glacier capped mountains rise high above the towns. Rain acumulation is around 12 feet annually. temperatures stay around 20c. Kilashandra Kilashandra slopes north west this creates large cliffs on the southern coast and huge rivers that flow northwards. Kilashandra is almost entirely flat while still highly elevated making it perfect for farming. The major cities, Antikenn, Lindefös and Igalane are built around natural harbors. Average rain accumulation is 18 feet annually. temperatures are steady around 28c. Grenflen Grenflen is mostly comprised of a granite shield is dominated by boreal forest and snowy winters. The major cities Yolken, Hägen and Janehure are separated by huge forests and bogs. In winter the temperatures are around -10c and snow accumulations average 16 feet rain accumulation is around 4 feet. Average summer temperatures are 15-25c Rilhan Rilhan is a mineral rich island with lots of iron and other common metals. Rilhan is made up of volcanic remnants left from the creation of the Altimine island chain. It is mountainous and its only city Æread is very isolated and only accessible by boat or air. Temperature is around 10 in winter and 20 in summer. rain is quite heavy and sporadic accumulating 2 feet a year. Kilarnthe, Museonia and Colyand These three islands are very similar as they are remnants of volcanic vents. They are populated mostly by fishing villages on stilts. There is almost no soil on these islands mostly just mosses and a few berry bushes. Troskinia, Lithola and Poloko These three islands were acquired from Baldia they are rocky and forested with ten or so villages on each. Lithola and Poloko are the two sister islands north of Grenflen and are part of the tidal barrier system. linked to the other islands by rail line and a road Lithola and Poloko are growing in population and are increasingly becoming fishing centric. Troskinia on the other hand is west of Grenflen and does not have any links to the main islands except for a ferry that makes daily trips to Yolken. The island has a steady population but is not in a stage of prosperity due to its isolation. Calendar There are three commonly used calendar systems in Larinde, they are the Shilan calendar, the common calendar and the Altiminian calendar. The Shilan calendar is a lunar calendar with zero set as coronation of the first king of Shi. The Altiminian calendar is the same as what the rest of Ulina uses, but the year zero is set to the founding of Altimine. History 2,000BA (before Altimine) The first clay tablets of Shi write about a huge empire, the empire of Shi is "founded" in southern Alimen. 1,500BA The kingdom of Valhal formed in Grenflen. 1,400BA The founding of the confederation of Kilarney, uniting the many tribes of Kilashandra. 1,356BA The first of countless civil wars break out in the empire of Shi over a dispute of power. This ends quickly. 1,280BA The kingdom of Valhal becomes very expansionist and invades northern Alimen. 1,046BA Marxin writes his works on communism in Valhal. 994BA Communist revolutions and rebellions break out across Valhal. 992BA Civil war breaks out in the confederation of Kilarney between fascists, communists and democrats. 983BA The Communist Republic of Valhal is formed. It then declares war on the Empire of Shi. 982BA The empire of Kilarney forms after the fascists win the civil war. 978BA Many cities, towns and villages in the Empire of Shi are razed as the war continues. 975BA The communist puppet state of Shi is formed by communist Valhal. 960-750BA In 200 years of peace many of Larinde's wonders, temples, aqueducts, farms and castles are built. 750BA After three years of consecutive droughts most nations and tribes collapse or starve. 750-614BA Tribal wars rage across Larinde in a centuries long struggle to unify Larinde. 623BA Fishermen from Rilhan, Kilarnthe, Museonia and Colyand form a pirate fleet. This is where the pirate confederation of Ulina originates. 614BA The confederation of Alta unifies Larinde in an unstable democratically stalled state. 614-540BA The confederation of Alta builds many infrastructure projects and foundries. 540-286BA The confederation dissolves plunging larinde into civil war and general feudalism. 286BA Antikenn settlers colonize Larinde. Languages There are four major languages in Larinde they are Flennish, Shilic, Kilarny and Islandic Cultures Religion Larinde has many religions many of them are less religions and more Confucian-esque belief systems. Government Larinde's government has two levels The Federal level and the Municipal level both of these levels are elected by the people and are chosen using a first past the post system. the federal government has jurisdiction over the following departments of, military, education, healthcare, irrigation and water management, agriculture, inter-municipal transportation, foreign affairs, economy, employment and social services, and utilities. The municipal governments hold jurisdiction over public transportation, parks Economy The economy of larinde is heavily centered around farming and production. larinde's many factory districts, dockyards, rail lines, aeroports and cities build all kinds of products from military machines to common household items larinde builds basically everything with its very large dense population. larinde has also required a lot of food to feed its enormous population and so has many very compact efficient farms and a well maintained national irrigation system that makes sure that all farms get the water they need. larinde's economy is very controlled by the government and everything non-luxury is government owned and controlled. the government provides housing, food, electricity, water, heating, employment and transportation to all citizens. citizens are given "allowances" to spend on items such as clothing, alcohol, luxury items, restaurants and other extra services. These "allowances" are determined by their usefulness to larinde, this usefulness is decided by the council of municipalities and federally on a monthly basis on the federal level and weekly on the municipal level. There are no taxes in larinde except there is a tax on luxury corporations ~15% and foreign companies pay a sales tax ~10%. Infrastructure Larinde's infrastructure building capabilities go back through thousands of years, from when the empire of Shi needed irrigation systems to grow more rice to support its large population. Many of these ancient systems are still in use today because of the excellent craftsmanship of these ancient massons and the centuries of good maintenance, not to mention the very high importance to the subsequent communities and farmers. Army Air Force Navy